Starlight on Leaves
by Soledad
Summary: A series of drabbles about Oropher's House. Posted here as they take place in the First or Second Age.
1. The Naked Hill

**STARLIGHT ON LEAVES**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** The characters, the context and the main plot belong to Professor Tolkien, whom I greatly admire. I'm only trying to fill in the gaps he so graciously left for us, fanfic writers, to have some fun.

**Rating:** given individually to each piece.

**Archiving:** my own website, Edhellond and Gildor's Library. Everyone else, please, ask first.

* * *

**FOREWORD**

_Starlight on Leaves_ is a series of drabbles about Oropher's House. In my little corner of the Tolkienverse, Oropher is the son of Elmö (brother of Elwë and Olwë) and the elder brother of Galadhon, Celeborn's father. He is also the King of the (hypothetical) First City of Elves, named Kortirion in my stories, which had supposedly stood on the Amon Lanc (Naked Hill) – the same place where much later Dol Guldur was built.

* * *

**1: THE NAKED HILL**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** The First City is being destroyed by Morgoth's Balrogs. Elmö says his farewells. 99 words.

There was no escape anymore.

The once white walls, now blackened by the unholy heat of the fire demons, were crumbling down, the very hill under them lain bare to the naked rock. What had once glittered in starlight like a jewel, was now soiled with ash, soot and the blood of those who tried to defend it.

Elmö knew that no-one still here would ever make it out. At least Galion had escaped in time, taking the little princes with him to Doriath's safety.

The King of the First City prepared himself for his last stand.


	2. The Maiden in the Tree

**STARLIGHT ON LEAVES**

**by Soledad**

**2: THE MAIDEN IN THE TREE**

**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Young Oropher has his first glimpse of Nellas. 102 words.

**Author's note:** In my stories, Nellas eventually married Oropher in Doriath, thus becoming Thranduil's mother.

* * *

The sunlight glittered on something among the leaves. Something that seemed like pure gold. Oropher looked up, curious now, and saw that it was the hair of a maiden, ash blonde and gleaming like winter sunshine.

She must have been of the Nandor folk, dark-eyed, lovely and shy, living in a tree like the woodland maidens of old tales, who would let down their long hair, so that the youngling of their choice could climb up on it like on a rope.

He wondered, whether she would do so for him if he asked. But he dared not to ask – yet.


	3. Chosen

**STARLIGHT ON LEAVES**

**by** **Soledad**

**3: CHOSEN**

**Rating:** General

**Summary:** Lálisin, granddaughter of Avari leader Nurwë, learns that she has been chosen to become the wife of Prince Thranduil of the Sindar. 100 words exactly.

**Author's note:** Written for the 100-Drabbles-challenge of Edhellond.

* * *

She was called Lálisin, the Wise Elm, in her people's ancient tongue, and she was a healer, one of the very few who could still heal the wounds of the Earth, torn by the Dark Lord's malice.

She was supposed to remain with her people, to keep the forest healthy and evil creatures out of it. But times were dark, and her people needed more protection than her powers could provide. The Sindar offered that protection, in exchange of a lasting alliance.

And so she would wed the young golden Prince of the Sindar and hope she had chosen well.


	4. The Choice

**STARLIGHT ON LEAVES**

**by** **Soledad**

**4: THE CHOICE**

**Rating:** General

**Summary:** Lálisin, Queen of Mirkwood, makes a hard choice to escape from the tortures of Dol Guldur. Companion piece to "Chosen". 105 words.

**Author's note:** Written for the 100-Drabbles-challenge of Edhellond.

* * *

It is established in my stories that certain Avari women have special powers over the forces of nature and can stop their heart by sheer willpower. For more background stuff, see my story "The Prisoner of Dol Guldur".

She had been in this rotten dungeon for days uncounted. She could not know how long; down here, there was no day, no night, just darkness and pain.

And the pain was intense. She knew she could not withstand it much longer. Soon, she would break under the torture and all her secrets laid open. Then, the Dark One would be able to use her powers for his own evil agendas.

She could not allow that. She could not let him gain power over soil, water, wind and trees.

In her heart, she said farewell to her loved ones and stepped out of this world.


	5. Autumn Gold

**STARLIGHT ON LEAVES**

**by** **Soledad**

**5: AUTUMN GOLD**

**Rating:** General

**Summary:** Lálisin, Queen of Mirkwood, watches her newborn daughter sleep. Double-and-a-half drabble, exactly 250 words, without the title.

**Dedication:** for JastaElf, with love. Happy birthday, Jasta!

**Author's note:** Written for the 100-Drabbles-challenge of Edhellond.

Beta read by Lady Masterblott, thanks!

* * *

She had never met the royal kindred of her husband, but she knew they would be outraged that she and Thranduil had decided to have another child, this late in their marriage. The noble Eldar of the West and the Sindar of Doriath had few children as a rule – or sometimes none at all. 

But she was one of the Faithful, and her valiant older sons had gone to the Halls, slain in the Last Battle; and Celebwen, her silver maiden, had gone to the Havens, ravaged by the Curse of the Sindar; and Laegalas, her youngest, had gone with the patrols to defend the borders of their shrunken realm. And she could stand the sight of the empty nest no more.

At last Thranduil, unable to watch her suffering any longer, had given in. It was a risk, for creating a new life always drains an Elf's strength, and in these times, the King of the Greenwood could not afford any weakness. Yet now, as she was watching the peaceful sleep of her golden little bird, she was eternally grateful to have such a generous spouse. After four sons who came after her, bearing the traits of the Faithful, and a silver-haired girl who bore the proud heritage of Oropher, now, in the autumn of their shared life, they had been given a child with her father's golden hair and the blue eyes of fair Nellas of the Nandorim.

Whatever might come, for now, she was happy.


End file.
